A Digital Micromirror Device™ (DMD™) is a type of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) device. Invented in the 1980's at Texas Instruments Incorporated, the DMD is a fast, reflective digital light switch.
The DMD has a variety of applications, such as imaging systems and optical switching. For imaging systems, the DMD is combined with image processing, memory, a light source, and optics to form a digital light processing system capable of projecting large, bright, high-contrast color images.
DMD's may have a variety of designs, and the most popular design in current use is a structure consisting of a mirror that is rigidly connected to an underlying yoke. The yoke in turn is connected by two thin, mechanically compliant torsion hinges to support posts that are attached to the underlying substrate. Electrostatic fields developed between the underlying memory cell and the yoke and mirror cause rotation in the positive or negative rotation direction.
The fabrication of the above-described DMD structure begins with a completed CMOS memory circuit. Through the use of successive photomask layers, the structure is formed with alternating layers of metal for the address electrode, hinge, yoke, and mirror layers. Hardened photoresist forms sacrificial layers that are eventually removed to form air gaps.
Although a major application of DMDs is in the area of spatial modulation for projection displays, as stated above, other applications have been developed in many different fields of art. One possible application is the use of DMDs as temporal light modulators, for applications such as optical chopping for lasers or other optical intensity modulation. However, as configured for display applications, the drive electronics of the DMD are more complex than needed for this type of application.